


Pleasing the King

by Yulaty



Category: Robin Hood (2010), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Adam Driver and Oscar Isaac's Character, Crossover, Dirty Talk, Drabble, I'm not sorry for this, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Riding, crack ship, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: King John and his knight spend their night together.





	

“How many people know about this naughty habit of yours?”

 

“Five or more, I think.” John answer as his riding another guy’s cock just the way he liked, fast and deep. “Why asking that question?”

 

“I’m just curious.” Kylo said. “Who else got a chance to see a you like this, spread your legs for the knight, begging to be fucked.”

 

“Is that hurt you, to know numbers of people I’ve fucked with? Don’t worry, Ren. You do it better than everyone. You’re the best, my dear knight.” John leans down a bit to kiss on Ren’s lips and whispering obscene words into his ear. “Give me more, Kylo Ren. Fuck me harder, that’s an order. Wreck my hole. Make me feel it till tomorrow. Make I can’t stop thinking about it every time I sit and walk. Make me.”

 

“Alright. If that pleased you, my king.” He sits up to kiss on smaller men’s tempers, then grab his body with both hand and fucking John till he had no voices to cry out.

**Author's Note:**

> #yulatyfic


End file.
